The present invention relates to a frame for a door or window with at least one brace, manufactured from hollow, preferably heat-insulated composite sections.
Puttying the butt joint between a frame section and a brace section in the manufacture of frames for doors or windows of this generic type has always been extraordinarily difficult because the putty, which is the only material that can be employed, is introduced into the butt joint in large quantities and and can not be controlled.